1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector holding structure, particularly to a connector holding structure suitable for holding a connector attached to ends of electric wires for supplying electric power to interior parts such as a sun visor, after a vehicle headlining is mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a sun visor having an face mirror (or vanity mirror) with a lighting lamp provided on a side that is opposite to a vehicle occupant during use of the sun visor that serves as an interior part.
A conventional structure for attaching such a sun visor is described below with reference to FIGS. 17 to 19. Reference numeral 4 denotes a sun visor, reference numeral 3 denotes a headlining, and reference numeral 8 denotes a body bracket.
The sun visor 4 comprises a sun visor body 4a, which is equipped with a vanity mirror (not shown) having a lighting lamp, and also comprises an arm 5, a base member 6, and harnesses 2b. 
The arm 5 is formed into a shape bent nearly at a right angle. The arm 5 has a cavity formed inside thereof. One end of the arm 5 is connected to the sun visor body 4a in such a way as to enable the sun visor body 4a to turn around the arm 5 in vehicle front and rear directions. The other end of the arm 5 is rotatably attached to the bottom surface of the base member 6.
In the base member 6, holes 6a and 6b each for attaching the sun visor 4 to the headlining 3 are formed. A hole portion 6c communicated to the cavity of the arm 5 is formed in a center of the base member 6.
The harnesses 2b are electric wires for supplying electric power to the lighting lamp of the vanity mirror that has the lighting lamp and that is equipped in the sun visor body 4a. One end portion of each of the harnesses 2b is connected to the lighting lamp. The other end portion of each of the harnesses 2b is made to upwardly extend from the base member 6 through the inside of the arm 5 and the central hole portion 6c of the base member 6 and a suconnector 1b is attached to a top end thereof.
The headlining 3 is attached to the ceiling portion of a vehicle interior. A hole (or attaching hole) for attaching the sun visor 4 thereto is formed therein.
Each of the harnesses 2a has an end connected to a battery (not shown) provided in an engine room and also has the other end, to which a subconnector 1a is attached. Each of the harnesses 2a is drawn from the engine room and attached onto a top surface of the headlining 3 through the inside of a pillar trim (not shown).
The body bracket 8 has a welding portion 8c, which is welded to a roof rail (not shown) provided on the ceiling portion of the vehicle interior, and also have nuts 8a and 8b, which are welded to places corresponding to the bolt holes 6a and 6b formed in the base member 6 of the sun visor 4, and a hole portion 8d formed in the center of the body bracket 8.
The conventional structure for mounting the sun visor is configured, as described above. In attaching the sun visor 4 to the headlining 3, the harnesses 2a are projected downwardly from the attaching hole of the headlining 3 to connect the subconnectors 1a and 1b. Then, a connector 1, in which the subconnectors are connected to each other, is pushed upwardly from the attaching hole 3a of the headlining 3 to thereabove.
Thereafter, bolts 7a and 7b are screwed into nuts 8a and 8b of the body bracket 8 through the bolt holes 6a and 6b of the base member 6 of the sun visor 4.
According to the conventional structure for attaching the sun visor, the sun visor 4 is attached to the headlining 3 by the aforementioned attaching procedure.
In the aforementioned conventional structure for attaching the sun visor, the attaching hole 3a formed in the headlining 3 is small. Further, owing to the shape of the body bracket 8, it is difficult to perform an operation of pushing the connector 1 to above the headlining 3. Moreover, in attaching the sun visor 4 to the headlining 3, a worker need to turn upwards. Thus, such an attaching operation is troublesome.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 18, when the sun visor 4 is attached to the headlining 3 with the bolts 7a and 7b, there is a possibility that harnesses 2a gets caught between the top surface of the headlining 3 and the bottom surface of the body bracket 8, and that the harnesses 2a are damaged.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 19, there is a possibility that the harnesses 2a abut against the body bracket 8 or the nuts 8a and 8b, and that the harnesses 2a are damaged.
Occurrences of such damage are possible not only in the harnesses 2a but also in the harnesses 2b. 
Furthermore, the connector 1 is not fixed after the connector 1 is pushed upwardly from the attaching hole 3a of the headlining 3 to above the headlining 3. Thus, there is a possibility that the connector 1 vibrates and hits against the head lining 3, and that abnormal noises (or clicks) are caused during traveling of the vehicle.